disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade (new version)
Opening Dancers The Kringle Crew Float 1: Christmas Tree Characters on the Float: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Duffy the Disney Bear Voices * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Scott Wolf as Duffy the Disney Bear Float 2: Disney Princes and Disney Princesses Leaders Royal Trumpeters Dancers Royal Court Crew Princes, Characters, and Princesses on the Float: Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven the reindeer, Olaf the snowman, Snow White, Snow Prince, Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Doc, Bashful, Dopey, Grumpy, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, Jaq, Gus Gus, Suzy, Perla, Belle, The Beast, Lumiere the candlestick, Cogsworth the clock, Mrs. Potts the teapot, Armoire the wardrobe, Fifi the featherduster, Angelique the castle ornament, Chip Cup the teacup, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert, Flora in Ornament Pink, Fauna in Garland Green, Merryweather in Snowflake Blue, Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, King Triton, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina, Oueen Athena, Flounder the fish, Scuttle the seagull, Sebastian the crab, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, The Genie, Abu the monkey, The Sultan, Cassim, The Peddler, Rajah the tiger, Hercules, Meg, Phil (Philoctetes), Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Calliope, Terpsichore, Thalia, Melpomene, Clio, Pegasus the flying horse, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Madellaine, Zephyr, Hugo the gargoyle, Victor the gargoyle, Laverne the gargoyle, Clopin, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Yao, Princess Mei, Ling, Princess Ting-Ting, Chien Po, Princess Su, Cri-Kee the cricket, Mushu the dragon, Pocahontas, John Smith, John Rolfe, Flit the hummingbird, Chief Powhatan, Meeko the raccoon, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Ray the firefly, Louis the alligator, Princess Merida, King Fergus, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider aka Eugene Fitzherbert, Pascal the chameleon, and Maximus the horse Voices * Kristen Bell as Princess Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa the Snow Queen * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Frank Welker as Sven the reindeer * Josh Gad as Olaf the snowman * Katherine Von Till as Snow White * James Arnold Taylor as Snow Prince * David Ogden Stiers as Happy * Bob Joles as Sneezy * Bill Farmer as Sleepy * David Ogden Stiers as Doc * Jeff Bennett as Bashful * Frank Welker as Dopey * Corey Burton as Grumpy * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Matt Nolan as Prince Charming * Russi Taylor as Cinderella's Fairy Godmother * Rob Paulsen as Jaq the mouse * Corey Burton as Gus Gus the mouse * Russi Taylor as Suzy the mouse * Russi Taylor as Perla the mouse * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Robby Benson as The Beast * Jerry Orbach as Lumiere the candlestick * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth the clock * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts the teapot * Jo Anne Worley as Armoire the wardrobe * Kimmy Robertson as Fifi the featherduster * Bernadette Peters as Angelique the angel ornament * Brandon Hender as Chip Cup the teacup * Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora * Roger Craig Smith as Prince Phillip * Corey Burton as King Stefan * Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Leah * Jeff Bennett as King Hubert * Susanne Blakeslee as Flora * Russi Taylor as Fauna * Tress MacNeille as Merryweather * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric * Tara Charendoff as Melody * Jim Cummings as King Triton * Kari Wahlgren as Attina * Jennifer Hale as Alana * Tara Strong as Adella * Grey DeLisle as Aquata * Grey DeLisle as Arista * Tara Strong as Andrina * Lorelei Hill Butters as Queen Athena * Parker Goris as Flounder the fish * Buddy Hackett as Scuttle the seagull * Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian the crab * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine * Jim Meskimen as The Genie * Frank Welker as Abu the monkey * Val Bettin as The Sultan * John Rhys-Davies as Cassim * Jim Meskimen as The Peddler * Frank Welker as Rajah the tiger * Tate Donovan as Hercules * Susan Egan as Meg * Robert Costanzo as Phil (Philoctetes) * Corey Burton as Zeus * Tress MacNeille as Hera * Paul Shaffer as Hermes * Lillias White as Calliope * LaChanze as Terpsichore * Roz Ryan as Thalia * Cheryl Freeman as Melpomene * Vane'ese Y. Thomas as Clio * Tom Hulce as Quasimodo * Demi Moore as Esmeralda * Kevin Kline as Phoebus * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Madellaine * Haley Joel Osment as Zephyr * Jason Alexander as Hugo the gargoyle * Charles Kimbrough as Victor the gargoyle * Patricia Lentz as Laverne the gargoyle * Paul Kandel as Clopin * Ming-Na-Wen as Fa Mulan * B.D. Wong as Li Shang * Harvey Fierstein as Yao * Lucy Liu as Princess Mei * Gedde Watanabe as Ling * Sandra Oh as Princess Ting-Ting * Jerry Tondo as Chien Po * Lauren Tom as Princess Su * Frank Welker as Cri-Kee the cricket * Mark Moseley as Mushu the dragon * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Mel Gibson as John Smith * Billy Zane as John Rolfe * Frank Welker as Flit the hummingbird * Russell Means as Chief Powhatan * John Kassir as Meeko the raccoon * Anika Noni Rose as Princess Tiana * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * Jim Cummings as Ray the firefly * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis the alligator * Ruth Connell as Princess Merida * Billy Connolly as King Fergus * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider aka Eugene Fitzherbert * Frank Welker as Pascal the chameleon * Frank Welker as Maximus the horse Float 3: Duckburg House Characters on the Float: Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck, and Daisy Duck Voices * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck Float 4: Wintertime Fun Characters on the Float: Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Webby Vanderquack, and Launchpad McQuack Voices * Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck * Russi Taylor as Webby Vanderquack * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack Float 5: The Hundred Acre Wood Characters on the Float: Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, Owl, Gopher, Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Lumpy Heffalump the heffalump, Mama Heffalump the heffalump, Papa Heffalump the heffalump, Christopher Robin, and Eeyore Voices * Jim Cummings as Pooh * Travis Oates as Piglet * Jim Cummings as Tigger * Kristen Anderson Lopez as Kanga * Wyatt Hall as Roo * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Michael Gough as Gopher * Kyle Stanger as Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Lumpy Heffalump the heffalump * Brenda Blethyn as Mama Heffalump the heffalump * Brian Blessed as Papa Heffalump the heffalump * Jack Boulter as Christopher Robin * Gregg Berger as Eeyore Float 6: Disney Junior Characters on the Float: Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully the parrot, Sofia the First, Prince James, Princess Amber, Queen Miranda, King Roland ll, Princess Hildegard, Princess Clio, Prince Zandar, Ruby Hanshaw, Jade, Clover the rabbit, Robin the robin, Mia the bluebird, Whatnaught the squirrel, Baileywick, Minimus the flying horse, Cedric the sorcerer, Wormwood the raven, Doc McStuffins, Donny McStuffins, Lambie the lamb, Stuffy the dragon, Hallie the hippo, Chilly the snowman, Henry Hugglemonster, Summer Hugglemonster, Cobby Hugglemonster, Ivor Hugglemonster, Momma Hugglemonster, Daddo Hugglemonster, Denzel Dugglemonster, Gertie Growlerstein, Estelle Enormomonster, JoJo, Goliath the lion, Mr. Tickle, Peaches Tickle, Skeebo Seltzer, Tater Spundski, Croaky Frogini, Trina Tightrope, Dinky Pachyderm, Bal Boa, Mrs. Kersplatski, Special Agent Oso, Dotty, Wolfie, Professor Buffo, Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Opal Otter, Ernest Otter, Pinch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, Flick Duck, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Deedee, Rooney, Moe, Bus Driver Bob, Mr. Moosehead, Mudge the cat, Jazzmin, Audio Murphy the dog, Stanley, Dennis the goldfish, Harry the dog, Elsie the cat, Marci, Mimi, Lester Goldberg, Handy Manny, Kelly Cranshaw, Mr. Lopart, Felipe the screwdriver, Turner the screwdriver, Pat the hammer, Dusty the hand saw, Squeeze the pair of pliers, Stretch the tape measure, Rusty the monkey wrench, Flicker the flashlight, Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Murray Wiggle, Greg Wiggle, Anthony Wiggle, Jeff Wiggle, Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Ellyvan, Zooter, Bungo, Captain Barnacles, Lieutenant Kwazii, Medic Peso, Oceanographer Professor Inkling, Scientist Dr. Shellington, Engineer Tweak, Information Technology Dashi, Ship's Cook Tunip, Wilson, Koko, Brewster, Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip, Fran the squirrel, Bear, Ojo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Ray the sun, Shadow, Luna the moon, Olie, Billy Bevel, Zowie, Polie Pi, Tony, Vivian, The 3 Little Kids, and Kessie the bird Voices * Sean Ryan Fox as Jake the Pirate * Megan Richie as Izzy * Jadon Sand as Cubby * David Arquette as Skully the parrot * Ariel Winter as Sofia the First * Tyler Merna as Prince James * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda * Travis Willingham as King Roland ll * Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard * Harley Graham as Princess Clio * Nathaniel Semsen as Prince Zandar * Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw * Isabella Acres as Jade * Wayne Brady as Clover the rabbit * Meghan Strange as Robin the robin * Ashley Eckstein as Mia the bluebird * Tim Gunn as Baileywick * Eric Stonestreet as Minimus the flying horse * Jess Harnell as Cedric the sorcerer * Jim Cummings as Wormwood the raven * Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins * Andre Robinson as Donny McStuffins * Lara Jill Miller as Lambie the lamb * Robbie Rist as Stuffy the dragon * Loretta Devine as Hallie the hippo * Jess Harnell as Chilly the snowman * Lara Jill Miller as Henry Hugglemonster * Hynden Walch as Summer Hugglemonster * Chiara Zanni as Cobby Hugglemonster * Kari Wahlgren as Ivor Hugglemonster * Lori Alan as Momma Hugglemonster * Tom Kenny as Daddo Hugglemonster * Cree Summer as Denzel Dugglemonster * Grey DeLisle as Gertie Growlerstein * Grey DeLisle as Estelle Enormomonster * Madeleine Martin as JoJo * Robert Smith as Goliath the lion * David Sparrow as Mr. Tickle * Marnie McPhail as Peaches Tickle * Keeler Sandhaus as Skeebo Seltzer * Cole Caplan as Tater Spudinski * Diana Peressini as Croaky Frogini * Tajja Isen as Trina Tightrope * Julie Lemieux as Dinky Pachyderm * Julie Lemieux as Bal Boa * Jayne Eastwood as Mrs. Kersplatski * Sean Astin as Special Agent Oso * Amber Hood as Dotty * Phil Lewis as Wolfie * Jess Harnell as Professor Buffo * Adam Rose as Peanut Otter * Gina Marie Tortorici as Baby Butter Otter * Jenell Brook Slack as Jelly Otter * Whoopi Goldberg as Opal Otter * Chris Phillips as Ernest Otter * Cody Pennes as Pinch Raccoon * Chris Phillips as Munchy Beaver * Eddie Korbich as Flick Duck * Eddie Korbich as Ootsie Snootie * Eddie Korbich as Bootsie Snootie * Lisa Lennox as Deedee * Chad McNamara as Rooney * Jonathan Wexler as Moe * John Catucci as Bus Driver Bob * Ron Stefaniuk as Mr. Moosehead * Ron Stefaniuk as Mudge the cat * Jackie Richardson as Jazzmin * Jason Hopley as Audio Murphy the dog * Jessica D. Stone as Stanley * Charles Shaughnessy as Dennis the goldfish * Rene Mujica as Harry the dog * Hynden Walch as Elsie the cat * Khylan Jones as Marci * Khylan Jones as Mimi * Philece Sampler as Lester Goldberg * Wilmer Valderama as Handy Manny * Nancy Truman as Kelly Cranshaw * Tom Kenny as Mr. Lopart * Carlos Alazraqui as Felipe the screwdriver * Dee Bradley Baker as Turner the screwdriver * Tom Kenny as Pat the hammer * Kath Soucie as Dusty the hand saw * Julianna Rose Mauriello as Squeeze the pair of pliers * Nika Futterman as Stretch the tape measure * Fred Stoller as Rusty the monkey wrench * Grey DeLisle as Flicker the flashlight * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Erica Huang as June * Aiden Pompey as Quincy * Natalia Wojcik as Annie * Murray Cook as Murray Wiggle * Greg Page as Greg Wiggle * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Jeff Fatt as Jeff Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate * Emily McGlinn as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Ben Murray as Wags the Dog * Mario Martinez-Diaz as Henry the Octopus * Billy West as Ellyvan * Janet James as Zooter * Keith Wickham as Bungo * Simon Greenall as Captain Barnacles * Rob Rackstraw as Lieutenant Kwazii * Paul Panting as Medic Peso * Keith Wickham as Oceanographer Professor Inkling * Keith Wickham as Scientist Dr. Shellington * Jo Wyatt as Engineer Tweak * Teresa Gallagher as Information Technology Dashi * Michael C. Murphy as Ship's Cook Tunip * Tony Terraciano as Wilson * Brigid Harrington as Koko * Miles J. Harvey as Brewster * Taylor Masamitsu as Eubie * Frankie Ryan Manriquez as Wayne * Liliana Mumy as Twinkle * Rory Thost as Kip * Edie McClurg as Fran the squirrel * Noel MacNeal as Bear * Vicki Eibner as Ojo * Peter Linz as Tutter * Peter Linz as Pip * Tyler Bunch as Pop * Tyler Bunch as Treelo * Geoffrey Holder as Ray the sun * Tara Mooney as Shadow * Lynne Thigpen as Luna the moon * Cole Caplan as Olie * Joshua Tucci as Billy Bevel * Kristen Bone as Zowie * Rebecca Brenner as Pollie Pi * Tony James as Tony * Vivian McLaughlin Bayubay as Vivian * The 3 Little Kids as Themselves * Stephaine "D" Abruzzo as Kessie the bird Float 7: Disney Villains Villains on the Float: Jafar, Iago the parrot, Abis Mal, Sa'luk, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Jean-Pierre LePelt, Ursula, Flotsam the eel, Jetsam the eel, Morgana, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Tick-Tock Crocodile, The Octopus, Hades, Pain, Panic, Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, The Queen, The Witch, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Prince John, Bowler Hat Guy, Captain Gantu, Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel, The Big Bad Wolf, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, J. Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, Stromboli, Judge Claude Frollo, Oogie Boogie, Shan-Yu, Maleficent, The Queen of Hearts, Scar, Shenzi the hyena, Banzai the hyena, Ed the hyena, Gaston, Lefou, Forte the pipe organ, Peg-Leg Pete, The Backson, Hans, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, and The Magic Mirror Voices * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago the parrot * Jason Alexander as Abis Mal * Jerry Orbach as Sa'luk * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Jeff Bennett as Jasper * Mark Willems as Horace * Jess Harnell as Jean-Pierre LePelt * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Corey Burton as Flotsam the eel * Corey Burton as Jetsam the eel * Pat Carroll as Morgana * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee * Dee Bradley Baker as The Tick-Tock Crocodile * Dee Bradley Baker as The Octopus * James Woods as Hades * Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain * Matt Frewer as Panic * Amanda Plummer as Clotho * Carole Shelley as Lachesis * Paddi Edwards as Atropos * Susanne Blakeslee as The Queen * Susanne Blakeslee as The Witch * Bill Farmer as The Sheriff of Nottingham * Kevin Michael Richardson as Prince John * Stephen J. Anderson as Bowler Hat Guy * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu * Jeff Bennett as Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel * Jim Cummings as The Big Bad Wolf * Jess Harnell as Brer Fox * James Avery as Brer Bear * David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Dee Bradley Baker as J. Worthington Foulfellow * Frank Welker as Gideon * Tim Curry as Stromboli * Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Corey Burton as Shan-Yu * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent * April Winchell as The Queen of Hearts * James Horan as Scar * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi the hyena * Cheech Marin as Banzai the hyena * Jim Cummings as Ed the hyena * Richard White as Gaston * Jesse Corti as Lefou * Tim Curry as Forte the pipe organ * Jim Cummings as Peg-Leg Pete * Huell Howser as The Backson * Santino Fontana as Hans * Susanne Blakeslee as Lady Tremaine * Tress MacNeille as Anastasia Tremaine * Russi Taylor as Drizella Tremaine * Corey Burton as The Magic Mirror Float 8: Christmastime on the Seven Seas Pirates on the Float: Captain Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Black Barty, Tia Dalma, Davy Jones, Undead Pirates, and Angelica Teach Voices * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Geoffrey Rush as Barbossa * Orlando Bloom as Will Turner * Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Swann * James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty * Naomie Harris as Tia Dalma * Bill Nighy as Davy Jones * Undead Pirates as Themselves * Penelope Cruz as Angelica Teach Float 9: Christmas Safari Time Characters on the Float: King Louie the orangutan, Baloo the sloth bear, Mowgli, Colonel Hathi the Indian elephant, Winifred the elephant, Hathi Junior the baby elephant, Colonel Hathi's Dawn Elephant Patrol the elephants, Bagheera the black panther, Kaa the Indian python, Shere Khan the Bengal tiger, Buzzie the vulture, Flaps the vulture, Dizzie the vulture, Ziggy the vulture, Lucky the vulture, Shanti, Ranjan, Tarzan, Young Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk the gorilla, Young Terk the gorilla, Tantor the elephant, Young Tantor the baby elephant, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Kala the gorilla, Kerchak the gorilla, Zugor the ape, Kago the silverback, Mama Gunda the ape, Uto the ape, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kion, Kiara, Kovu, Mufasa, Sarabi, and Rafiki Voices * Jim Cummings as King Louie the orangutan * Joel McCrary as Baloo the sloth bear * Maxim Knight as Mowgli * David Ogden Stiers as Colonel Hathi the Indian elephant * Tress MacNeille as Winifred the elephant * Jimmy Bennett as Hathi Junior the baby elephant * Zac Efron, Roy E. Disney, John Ritter, Kel Mitchell, James Garner, Kiefer Sutherland, Bruce Willis, Eugene Levy, Gary Shandling, William Shatner, Matthew Broderick, Danny DeVito, Ed Helms, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Cam Clarke, Samuel E. Wright, Jess Harnell, Wilmer Valderama, Wayne Brady, and Robbie Rist as Colonel Hathi's Dawn Elephant Patrol the elephants * Bob Joles as Bagheera the black panther * Jim Cummings as Kaa the Indian python * Corey Burton as Shere Khan the Bengal tiger * Jim Cummings as Buzzie the vulture * Jeff Bennett as Flaps the vulture * Baron Davis as Dizzie the vulture * Jess Harnell as Ziggy the vulture * Phil Collins as Lucky the vulture * Mae Whitman as Shanti * Connor Funk as Ranjan * Michael T. Weiss as Tarzan * Harrison Chad as Young Tarzan * Olivia d'Abo as Jane Porter * Rosie "O" Donnell as Terk the gorilla * Elisabeth Moss as Young Terk the gorilla * Wayne Knight as Tantor the elephant * Harrison Fahn as Young Tantor the baby elephant * Jeff Bennett as Professor Archimedes Q. Porter * Susanne Blakeslee as Kala the gorilla * Lance Henriksen as Kerchak the gorilla * George Carlin as Zugor the ape * Ron Perlman as Kago the silverback * Estelle Harris as Mama Gunda the ape * Brad Garret as Uto the ape * Cam Clarke as Simba * Moira Kelly as Nala * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Michael Gough as Zazu * Max Charles as Kion * Neve Campbell as Kiara * Jason Marsden as Kovu * James Earl Jones as Mufasa * Madge Sinclair as Sarabi * Robert Guillaume as Rafiki Float 10: Big Top Circus Christmas Fun Characters on the Float: Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, Mr. Jumbo, Mariaho, Elephant Matriarch, Elephant Catty, Elephant Giddy, Elephant Prissy, Jim Crow, Tall Crow, Plump Crow, Hatted Crow, Spectacled Crow, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jada H. Mouse, Claude and Lolly the twin circus bears, Dot the zebra, Godfry the I can do it all on my own hippo, Mr. Stork the stork, Casey Junior the circus train, and Penny the ostrich Voices * Katie Leigh as Dumbo * Minnie Driver as Mrs. Jumbo * Tony Goldwyn as Mr. Jumbo * Shakira as Mariaho * Miriam Margoyles as Elephant Matriarch * Tress MacNeille as Elephant Catty * Edie McClurg as Elephant Giddy * Russi Taylor as Elephant Prissy * Bobb'e J. Thompson as Jim Crow * Thomas Stanley as Tall Crow * Jaishon Fisher as Plump Crow * Jaden Christopher Smith as Hatted Crow * Quinn Dempsey Stiller as Spectacled Crow * Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse * Jennifer Lawrence as Jada H. Mouse * Jesse Schwartz and Erica Huang as Claude and Lolly the twin circus bears * Aiden Pompey as Dot the zebra * Maurice LaMarche as Godfry the I can do it all on my own hippo * Jim Cummings as Mr. Stork the stork * Jim Cummings as Casey Junior the circus train * Natalia Wojcik as Penny the ostrich Float 11: Christmastime (Frontierland style) Characters on the Float: Brer Rabbit, Uncle Remus, Mr. Bluebird, Big Al (Albert), Wendell, Shaker, Riders in the Sky, and Liver Lips Voices * Jess Harnell as Brer Rabbit * James Baskett as Uncle Remus * Travis Oates as Mr. Bluebird * Peter Klimes as Big Al (Albert) * William Bill Cole as Wendell * Harry Middlebrooks as Shaker * Woody Paul, Too Slim, Joey the Cowpolka King, and Ranger Doug as Riders in the Sky * Dave Durham as Liver Lips Float 12: Christmas Candy Machine Characters on the Float: Stitch aka (Experiment 626), Lilo Pelekai, Nani Pelekai, David Kawena, Cobra Bubbles, Mertle Edmonds, Grand Councilwoman, Agent Wendell "Wendy" Pleakley, and Dr. Jumba Jookiba Voices * Christopher Michael Sanders as Stitch aka (Experiment 626) * Dakota Fanning as Lilo Pelekai * Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai * Dee Bradley Baker as David Kawena * Ving Rhames as Cobra Bubbles * Liliana Mumy as Mertle Edmonds * Zoe Caldwell as Grand Councilwoman * Kevin McDonald as Agent Wendell "Wendy" Pleakley * David Ogden Stiers as Dr. Jumba Jookiba Float 13: Gingerbread Cookie Making Characters on the Float: Goofy, Max Goof, Roxanne, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Chip, Dale, Clarice, ShellieMay the Disney Bear, Professor Ludwig Von Drake, Gingerbread Boys, and Gingerbread Girls Voices * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Taylor Swift as Roxanne * Rob Paulsen as P.J. * Pauly Shore as Bobby Zimmeruski * Bill Farmer as Pluto * Bill Farmer as Horace Horsecollar * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Tress MacNeille as Chip * Corey Burton as Dale * Russi Taylor as Clarice * Alyssa Milano as ShellieMay the Disney Bear * Corey Burton as Professor Ludwig Von Drake * Ethan Kempner as Gingerbread Boy * Matt Weinberg as Gingerbread Boy * Harrison Chad as Gingerbread Boy * Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Gingerbread Boy * Haley Joel Osment as Gingerbread Boy * Madeleine Rose Yen as Gingerbread Girl * Niketa Calame as Gingerbread Girl * Grey DeLisle as Gingerbread Girl * Kath Soucie as Gingerbread Girl * Tara Strong as Gingerbread Girl Dancers Monsters University cheerleaders Float 14: Monsters University Christmas Schooltime Fun Characters on the Float: Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan (Sulley), Boo, George Sanderson, Needleman, Smitty, Roz, Randall Boggs, Terri, Terry, Squishy, and Art Voices * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * Joel McCrary as James P. Sullivan (Sulley) * Mary Gibbs as Boo * Samuel Lord Black as George Sanderson * Dan Gerson as Needleman * Dan Gerson as Smitty * Bob Peterson as Roz * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs * Sean Hayes as Terri * Dave Foley as Terry * Peter Sohn as Squishy * Charlie Day as Art Dancers Rust-eze Girls Float 15: Cars Holiday Racing Time Characters on the Float: Lightning McQueen, Mater, DJ, Red the Fire Engine, Holley Shiftwell, and Finn McMissile Voices * Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * E.J. Holowicki as DJ * Joe Ranft as Red the Fire Engine * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile Dancers Santa's Elves Float 16: Toyland Characters on the Float: Woody, Bo Peep, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl, Bullseye the horse, Rex, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Lotso, and The 3 Green Squeeze Toy Aliens Voices * Jim Hanks as Woody * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl * Frank Welker as Bullseye the horse * Wallace Shawn as Rex * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Ned Beatty as Lotso * Jeff Pidgeon as The 3 Green Squeeze Toy Aliens The Toy Soldier Marching Band Float 17: Toymaking Factory Characters on the Float: Pinocchio, Geppetto, The Blue Fairy, Patty, Gladys, Figaro the tuxedo cat, Cleo the goldfish, Jiminy Cricket, and Jessica Cricket Voices * Elan Garfias as Pinocchio * Jeff Bennett as Geppetto * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy * Mallerie Rigsby as Patty * Jennifer Hudson as Gladys * Frank Welker as Figaro the tuxedo cat * Tara Strong as Cleo the goldfish * Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket * Christina Aguilera as Jessica Cricket Float 18: The Snow Family Park Characters on the Float: Zachary the Snowman, Mary the Snowwife, Dennis the Snowbrother, Emily the Snowsister, Rosie the Snowgrandma, Chris the Snowgrandpa, Lily the Snowaunt, Daniel the Snowuncle, Molly the Snownanna, Matthew the Snowcousin, Vanessa the Snowcousin, Nippy the Snowdog, and Snowy the Snowdog Voices * Justin Long as Zachary the Snowman * Anne Hathaway as Mary the Snowwife * Cole Caplan as Dennis the Snowbrother * Kristen Bone as Emily the Snowsister * Miriam Flynn as Rosie the Snowgrandma * Kenneth Mars as Chris the Snowgrandpa * Tress MacNeille as Lily the Snowaunt * Corey Burton as Daniel the Snowuncle * Kath Soucie as Molly the Snownanna * Tom Kenny as Matthew the Snowcousin * Carolyn Lawrence as Vanessa the Snowcousin * Frank Welker as Nippy the Snowdog * Dee Bradley Baker as Snowy the Snowdog Float 19: Muppet/S'Winter Fun Characters on the Float: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo the Great, Rizzo the Rat, Rowlf the Dog, Animal, Sam Eagle, Beaker, Statler, Waldorf, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Candace Flynn, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and Perry the platypus aka Agent P Voices * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy * Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear * Dave Goelz as Gonzo the Great * Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat * Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog * Eric Jacobson as Animal * Eric Jacobson as Sam Eagle * Steve Whitmire as Beaker * Steve Whitmire as Statler * Dave Goelz as Waldorf * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Gangster as Ferb Fletcher * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the platypus aka Agent P Leaders Santa's Reindeer Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and Blitzen Voices * Corey Burton as Dasher * Jess Harnell as Dancer * Phil Collins as Prancer * Baron Davis as Vixen * Justin Long as Comet * Jim Cummings as Cupid * Tom Kenny as Donner * Jimmy Bennett as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Maurice LaMarche as Blitzen Float 20: Santa Claus Comes to Town Characters on the Float: Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus Voices * Charles Edward Hall as Santa Claus * April Winchell as Mrs. Claus Category:Parades